Feminine
Feminine is one of the fashion elements in the Pretty Rhythm game and anime. The element is represented by the color yellow and has an overall soft and girly style and can range from mature to youthful. Lace and ribbons are often included, along with floral prints. Characters Represented by This Element Original Pretty Rhythm (AD and DMF) *Kanon Toudou - member of the manzai duo / Prism Star unit, Serenon. *Chae Kyoung - member of the Prism Star unit, PURETTY and shuffle unit COSMOs. Rainbow Live *Otoha Takanashi - member of the Prism Star unit, Bell Rose. Stones With This Element Hair 01-004-l.gif|Gentle Feminine Hair F2H1.png|Wanren Bun Hair F3H1.png|Fluffy Girly Perm F4H1.png|Antique Ribbon Headband F5H1.gif|Round Bun Hair F6H1.gif|White Rose Headband F7H1.gif|Volume Up Hair F8H1.gif|Soft Natural Bob Lace Headband Hair.gif|Lace Headband Hair Volume Flower Headband.gif|Volume Flower Headband F10H1.gif|Headband Osumashi Hair F11H1.gif|Flower Hat Osumashi Hair Medium Shoulder-Length Hair.jpg|Medium Shoulder-Length Hair F13H1.gif|Wanren Bun Hair Pearl-Flower-Arrange-Hair.gif|Pearl Flower Arrange Hair Wave Bun Scrunchy Hair.gif|Wave Bun Scrunchy Hair Ladylike Headband Hair.gif|Ladylike Headband Hair Rhinestone Ribbon Beret Hat.gif|Rhinestone Ribbon Beret Hat Flower Accent Hair.gif|Flower Accent Hair Accessories F1A1.png|Flower Maiden Necklace F1A2.png|Feminine Maiden Make-Up F4A1.png|Crystal Heart Necklace F4A2.png|Flower Maiden Necklace F5A1.gif|Antique Beads Necklace F7A1.gif|Forest Green Make-Up F8A1.gif|Platinum Dog Tag F8A2.gif|Crystal Heart Necklace F9A1.gif|Feminine Maiden Make-Up F10A1.gif|Alphabet Necklace F10A2.gif|Teardrop Necklace F11A1.gif|Passion Fruit Make-Up F12A1.gif|Rich Gold Necklace F13A1.gif|Antique Beads Necklace Sunrise Makeup.gif|Sunrise Make-Up Purple Shadow Doll Make-Up.gif|Purple Shadow Doll Make-Up GoldHeartNecklace.gif|Gold Heart Necklace CresentMoonNecklace.gif|Crescent Moon Necklace Chic Gold Make-Up.gif|Chic Gold Make-Up Chic Flower Necklace.gif|Chic Flower Necklace Refreshing Grape Glade Make-Up.gif|Refreshing Grape Glade Make-Up Dresses 01-025-l.gif|Feminine Chiffon One Piece F2D1.png|Airy Lace Purple One Piece F3D1.png|Girly Check One Piece F3D2.png|Vivid Color Long Coat F4D1.png|Spring Check Coat F6D1.gif|Chic Bolero Retro One Piece Latte Lady Coat.gif|Latte Lady Coat Loose River Gingham One Piece.gif|Loose River Gingham One Piece F10D1.gif|Retro Sweet One Piece Adult Jumper Dress.jpg|Adult Jumper One Piece Dandelion Colored One Piece.gif|Dandelion Colored One Piece Royal_Meruhen_Princess_Dress.png|Royal Märchen Princess Dress KokkuriColoredCheckOnePiece.gif|Kokkuri-Colored Checkered One Piece Cotton Lace One Piece.gif|Cotton Lace One Piece Seventh Coord Feminine Dress.png|Seventh Coordinate Feminine Dress SeventhCoordFeminineDressBrilliant.gif|Seventh Coordinate Feminine Dress Brilliant Style FeminineDressPlatinum.gif|Seventh Coordinate Feminine Dress Platinum Style Tops 01-021-l.gif|Pastel Chiffon Blouse F1T1.png|Maiden Marin Jacket F1T2.png|Off-Shoulder Fluffy Knit F1T3.png|Dot Ribbon Tops F2T1.png|Rain Heart Tiered Cami F2T2.png|Check Puff Sleeve F2T3.png|Big Flower Tops F2T4.png|Maiden Lace Jacket F3T1.png|Bohemian Flower Tops F3T2.png|Feminine Leather Jacket F4T1.png|White Chiffon Tunic F4T2.png|Romantic Denim Jacket F5T1.gif|Romantic White Lace F5T2.gif|Floret Maiden Tops F5T3.gif|Pastel Chiffon Blouse F6T1.gif|Border Knit Office Cardigan F6T2.gif|Maiden Lace Jacket F7T1.gif|Walnut Brown Pea Coat 08-013-l.gif|Emerald Green Jacket F10T1.gif|Soft Dot Blouse 11-017-l.gif|Marine Border Cardigan F12T1.gif|Double Button Line Jacket F13T1.gif|Romantic Denim Jacket Nude Color Blouse.gif|Nude Color Blouse S02-13r-l.gif|Lemon Flower Cut Sleeves TweedOLJacket.gif|Tweed OL Jacket Bottoms F1B1.png|Dot Ribbon Capri Pants 01-050-l.gif|Flower Pattern Skirt F2B1.png|Green Capri Pants F2B2.png|Gingham Maiden Pants F3B1.png|Maiden Flower Skirt F4B1.png|Pastel Pink Ruffle Skirt F5B1.gif|Milky Clean Pants F6B1.gif|Tight Pleats Office Skirt F7B1.gif|Wine Red Tweed Skirt 08-022-l.gif|Tartan Check Skirt F10B1.gif|Scarf Chino Pants 11-029-l.gif|Box Skirt Check White Modern Skirt.jpg|Check White Modern Skirt Stylish Skinny Denim.gif|Stylish Skinny Denim S02-24r-l.gif|Dot Scarf Capri Pants ConservativeSkirt.gif|Conservative Skirt Shoes F1S1.png|Flower Wedge Sole F2S1.png|White Rose Mule F3S1.png|Moss Green Long Boots F4S1.png|Monotone Check Pumps F5S1.gif|Madonna Casablanca Sandals F6S1.gif|Girly Lace-Up Sandals Img056026068863.gif|Wine Red Ribbon Pumps F7S2.gif|Wine Red Ribbon Pumps F8S1.gif|Fresh Strap Sandals F9S1.gif|Pastel Dot Pumps F9S2.gif|Belt Chic Pumps F10S1.gif|Satin Ribbon Sandals F11S1.gif|Classic Tights & Heel Loafers Classic Ribbon Boots.jpg|Classic Ribbon Boots Wedge Sole Gorgeous Sandal.gif|Wedge Sole Gorgeous Sandals S02-32r-l.gif|Color Combination Loafers TweedPumps.gif|Tweed Pumps Royal_Meruhen_Shoes.png|Royal Märchen Shoes StylishGreenRibbonPumps.gif|Stylish Green Ribbon Pumps Flower Rib Boots.gif|Flower Rib Boots Seventh Coord Feminine Shoes.png|Seventh Coordinate Feminine Shoes SeventhCoordFeminineShoesBrilliant.gif|Seventh Coordinate Feminine Shoes Brilliant Style Feminine Shoes Platinum.gif|Seventh Coordinate Feminine Shoes Platinum Style Category:Fashion Elements Category:Prism Stones Category:Feminine Stones